


IDK

by BadAssRimmyTim



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAssRimmyTim/pseuds/BadAssRimmyTim
Summary: Jeremy Dooley meets The Fake AH Crew





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy was walking through the kitchen and then he heard a strange noise. He stopped by the doorway of the kitchen. Jeremy then looked back and saw Vagabond standing right behind him.

 

He then ran straight to his room and closed his door. Jeremy put his ear on the door and heard Vagabond was talking to someone else. Then he heard some footsteps coming to his door. Vav was then talking to him but wasn’t opening his door.

 

Jeremy was really panicking at the moment and he heard mogar talking to Vav. Jeremy now couldn’t breath and he didn’t know what was happening. By the time Vagabond came into the room Jeremy was on the floor passed out. Vagabond than lifted up Jeremy into his arms and felt Jeremy’s head move on to his chest. 

 

Vagabond froze and turned around and saw his teammates waiting for him outside the house. He then stood up with Jeremy and walking outside of the house to the van. Geoff than looked at Jack “I think the Vagabond and him are something but i’m not sure what.” Geoff said as they both looked at Vagabond.

 

Vagabond was actually very close to Jeremy but never said anything to the guys about him having a boyfriend and he knew Jeremy would be scared of them. Vagabond was the last one to step into the back of the van and sat down. 

 

Vav then looked at Vagabond and said “Are you sure about taking him home with us?” As he looked at Jeremy. “Yes i am sure.” Vagabond said.

 

;Later that day; Jeremy woke up and looked around the room. He saw a black figure in the corner of the room and noticed it was Vagabond.

 

Vagabond then stepped out the darkness and into the light “I’m not here to hurt you Jeremy.” he said. “No, you just did kidnapped me so I think you are going to hurt me.” Jeremy said.

 

Vagabond then looked up at Jeremy and saw tears in his eyes and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Jeremy than tried to get away from Vagabond and felt tears falling onto his cheeks and sobbed.

 

Vagabond then heard a noise that sounded like a sob, he turned to Jeremy and saw that he was crying. When Jeremy saw Vagabond look up at him he tried to get away from him and couldn’t because he was cuffed to the bed, so he started crying more than he was earlier.

 

Vagabond realize that Jeremy was so afraid that when they were getting him that he had a panic attack and passed out. He then hugged Jeremy and when Jeremy felt arms around him then started to tense up.

 

Then Jeremy was starting to calm down. Jeremy knew who Vagabond was because whenever Vagabond hugged him it was the same way his boyfriend ,Ryan, hugs him and started to hug Ryan back.

 

Ryan then went to his original voice instead of his deep Vagabond voice and said “It’s me Jerem you don’t have to be afraid anymore.” “Ryan?” Jeremy asked. Ryan then said “Yes it’s me Jerem.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were the Vagabond, Ryan.” “Because i didn’t want you to freak out.” “Well when you tried getting me from the apartment we live at, you freaked me out and I panicked.” said Jeremy.

 

“I’m sorry that I freaked you out and scared the crap out of you.” Ryan said. Jeremy then says “I love you my lovely Ryan.” “I love you too my Jeremy and you know I have to tell the crew about us at some point right?” “Yes i do know but I didn’t know you were with a crew.” said Jeremy.

 

“And that’s because I didn’t want you to get in deep trouble” Ryan said. “Well i’m not the one that gets in trouble a lot.” Jeremy said.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone then knocks on the door and Jeremy backed away from him.

 

Jack then cames in the room and sees Vagabond still in his mask. “Vagabond you two want me to bring the food in here?” Jack asked.

 

“Yes please” Ryan said then Jack shuts the door and goes to the kitchen. Geoff comes in a few minutes later with 2 plates in his hands “So what are you two doing?” he asked. “Well he is asleep in my arms right now.” Ryan said.

 

Jeremy started to shake in his arms and Ryan didn’t know why until he heard a pained sound from him. Ryan realized that Jeremy was having a nightmare and looked at Geoff

 

Ryan tried to wake up Jeremy in his arms and Jeremy woke up and slightly jump at the arms around him. He than stayed still when he knew who it was.

 

Jeremy carefully look up and saw that Ryan and Geoff were looking at him and started to panic. Ryan then tries to help calm him down so he started to wrap his arms tighter around him so he could somehow conferte him.

 

Geoff looked at Jeremy and saw the panic in his eyes, so he started to back out of the room and closed the door. Jeremy’s heart felt like it was about to come out of his chest.

 

Jeremy was trying to calm down but he couldn’t without help from someone, but Ryan was trying to help him through this. Ryan hugged him until Jeremy was calming down and slowly falling asleep.

 

Ryan gently scooted away but Jeremy was trying to hug him tighter. Ryan was chuckling to himself as he pulled away. Jeremy looked up at Ryan and made a face at him.

 

“Don’t give me that face Jeremy.” Ryan said quietly so no one heard him from outside the door. “But I was falling asleep Ry.” Jeremy said because he was about to fall asleep.

 

“Hey what had you upset that you had a panic attack?” Ryan asked. Jeremy didn’t answer him because he was spacing out and he looked like he was about to fall asleep.

 

“Hey Jeremy look at me please.” Ryan said and Jeremy was starting to look at him. “What made you have a Panic attack?” Ryan said again. “He had a gun in his pocket and it just freaked me out.” Jeremy said.

 

Ryan then hugged Jeremy for a few minutes then they laid them both on the bed. He could tell Jeremy was tired because the next thing he knew Jeremy was asleep. He didn’t really care right now of what the others thought of him and Jeremy right now Jeremy needs him.


	3. Chapter 3

;The Next Morning; Ryan woke up with a body on him until he looked down and saw that Jeremy was cuddle up with his face on Ryan’s chest and couldn’t help but smile to himself.

 

It was 9:00 A.M. and didn’t want to wake up and or wake up Jeremy, because usually he was up before Ryan. Then the door opened and saw that Geoff and Jack were looking in.

 

Geoff and Jack then walked up to the side of the bed. “What do you guys want?” Ryan asked. “I just want to know what happened last night.” Said Geoff. “And whatever his name is looked scared last night, I just wanted to know if he was okay.” Jack explained because he was behind Geoff when it happened.

 

“Well you guys don’t know this but, he is afraid of us” Ryan said. “And that’s why I saw fear in his eyes.” Geoff asked. “Yay it is.” said Ryan. “Are you two getting Ryan up or not?” Both Gavin and Michael asked from the living room.

 

“Yes we are.” Geoff said back the the two as him and Jack walk out of the room. Ryan then tries to wake up Jeremy, which was a failed attempt.

 

; 30 minutes later ; Jeremy finally wakes up and turns around to see that Ryan is still in bed asleep with him. Jeremy pokes Ryan’s arms ,that are around him, trying to wake him up. Ryan then looks him in the eyes.

 

“Hi Ryan.” “Hey Jeremy, what you doing?” Ryan asks. “I don’t know.” Jeremy then says. “Do you want breakfast?” Ryan asked. “Yes” Ryan then gets up and goes to make breakfast in the kitchen.

 

Ryan then gets out the eggs from the refrigerator as Geoff walks in the room and says, “How is The guy that we picked up?” Geoff asked. “He is fine and his name is Tim.” Ryan says.

 

“Ok? How do you know his name?” Michael asks. “Lets just say because I do.” Ryan says. “Okay, sorry for bringing up that question.” Gavin says while walking back in the Living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan then gets working on breakfast and puts the eggs in the pan to start cooking. ;A Little bit Later; Ryan is then walking back in his room with 2 plates of food.

Then he sees Jeremy asleep on the bed, so he puts the 2 plates of food down on the bedside table. Ryan then climbs in bed where Jeremy is laying on the bed and get Jeremy in his arms so that Jeremy is cuddled up on his chest. 

Jeremy then starts to move in his arms a little bit. Ryan then looks back down at him and see that he is still asleep. Ryan then shacks Jeremy in his arms, Jeremy then opens his eyes and see that Ryan is awake and trying to wake him up.

"I have food for us Jeremy." Jeremy then rolls over and grabs one of the plates of food from the bedside table and starts eating. 

;A few minutes later; Ryan and Jeremy are done with there food and just laying down on the bed. Ryan gets up and grabs the plates to put them in the sink the the kitchen.

Ryan come back to Jeremy on his phone, playing a game. Ryan walks over to him and lays back on the bed.

Jeremy then gets off of his phone and looks at Ryan "So you know to happen where the bathroom is?"

"Yes I do but if we do that you are going to have to meet the rest of the crew." Ryan says as he gets up off the bed. 

"Ok I will meet the rest of the crew but it better not take that long." Jeremy follows Ryan out of the room and into the Fake's living room.


End file.
